farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Achievements
The Wiki Achievements feature is now live on the Far Cry Wiki. However, some users feel that the topic should be discussed before any changes are finalized. Discuss below the line: ---- I think achievements can work on any wiki as long as they are properly implemented. On a relatively low-traffic wiki such as this one, the achievements would have to be tailored to the small amounts of editors (and, thus, edits). Note that changing names and prerequisites for achievements is easily done. EDIT: Just realized that the "change requirements" feature had been removed a long time ago. Thanks, - CoD addict (talk) 21:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : My original argument posted on CoD addict's talk page: : For the fairness of this discussion, I will say that achievements can be put to good use. Like on the Fallout wiki, where they were used to push various projects forward by making 'edit tracks' for pages that needed work. This also (somewhat) fixed the problem of users losing motivation once the badges get harder to earn, by giving them more possibilities to earn new badges while fixing the parts of the wiki that needed help. Since this wiki still needs a lot of work, we can do the same thing to expand it. This is pretty much the only thing achievements are good for (in my opinion). : My main reason for not wanting to enable this feature is the fact that the community here is very small, and enabling it now will give the few users that are here a huge head start on all the future users, who might feel discouraged by all the work they have to do to be on top of the leaderboard (Example). : Now, I wouldn't mind them so much if we had at least 10+ active users who had a fair chance to contend for the top spot on the leaderboard -- this would make the 'game' more fair and much more fun for everybody. I know that the wiki will get more users sometime before Far Cry 3 comes out, so I would wait until then before activating the feature. --Anon(Talk) 22:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) : Since I activated the achievements first without consulting anyone, I disabled it as only a couple of users have earned only a few badges. And I am sorry for not consulting the other Administrators. I will wait for this topic to be discussed further. Furthermore, I agree with CoD addict and Anon, for now we should continue editing and adding pages where necessary until we collect more users for this wiki. Once again I am sorry for not discussing this topic before activating the the achievements. : Sierra024 03:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :: @Sierra: Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong. In the future, how about we make a forum just like this one and post a link to it on the Community Corner? - CoD addict (talk) 21:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) CONSENSUS: The Wiki will experience an influx in users closer to the release of Far Cry 3 (likely beginning with the announcement). Consensus is that enabling achievements now might be considered unfair; however, enabling them down the road could benefit the wiki. Anything further? - CoD addict (talk) 21:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC)